shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia Florence
Introduction Amelia is the doctor of the Black Glass Pirates and the girlfriend of Maxwell Vulcan. Appearance She is a average sized and slender young lady. She has long black hair and blue eyes and has a tanned skin tone. She wears black trousers with black boots and a black and white strap tank top that shows off her stomach, she then wears a black drench coat with long sleeves. She also wears bandages around her knuckles. She wears a silver hoop earring in her left ear. Personality Amelia is a kind and passionate woman who has been seen as a loving girlfriend, friend and mother-figure. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Amelia is a very accomplished sword fighter. She is also able to fight with knives being lighter than a sword. Marksmanship Does not use guns. Hand to Hand Combat Amelia is able to fight off enemies with her fists and acrobatic kicks if she loses her sword. Physical Strength Amelia is not as strong as the other members of the crew, but is able to fend off attacks from any assailants. Agility Amelia is a very fast runner and can dodge enemy attacks very well. She is also very flexible and can squeeze into small gaps and openings. She also is very light footed meaning that she can sneak past enemies and is very acrobatic. Endurance Elizabeth although being a quiet lady can take a lot of pain and can carry on with a fight, even if given a serious injury. Weapons Elizabeth carries a katana, and several throwing knives and two curved combat knives. Devil Fruit Type : Zoan Name : Cat Cat Fruit, Model: Black Panther (Neko Neko no Mi) Description : Amelia has eaten the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Black Panther. This is a carnivorous Zoan type Devil Fruit, that gives her the power to change into a black panther/human hybrid or a full black panther. While in any of her black panther forms she has inhuman strength and speed that can only be matched by certain Devil Fruit or by a real black panther. She has also claimed a cat like flexibility, being able to squeeze into tight corners or small openings to escape capture. She can also jump very high thanks to her devil fruit. While in her hybrid form she does not grow taller or become more muscular instead her curves become more defined, she enjoys her hybrid form as she has stated she looks more sexier in this form. In her full Black Panther form she is the same size as a black panther or slightly bigger and is extremely powerful and fast. She has been shown to use her Devil Fruit for mostly combat purposes using her hard claws and inhuman strength to fight off her enemies as well as using her agility to dodge attacks. Haki Elizabeth has been shown too be able to use Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki and she is very skilled at using these as well. Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew: Maxwell Vulcan Family Allies/Friends Maxwell Vulcan Enemies Other History Character Design Major Battles Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Female Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Knife User Category:Pirate Category:Doctor Category:Characters